Un sacrificio de corazón
by Moon-Azul
Summary: Advertencia:Yaoi. Durante cinco años Red pudo mantener la farsa de su muerte, gracias a Lance siendo un agente secreto de la región Kanto, pero ahora su enemigo Giovanni ha descubierto que sigue con vida, y Red sabe que buscara hacerle pagar por la traición cometida cuando trabajaba en cubierto para la organización.
1. Titanes de fuego

****Advertencia: Es un Yaoi (específicamente un Shonen ai )****

Tendrá menciones de Mpreg,ubicado en un universo alterno,puede que mas adelante la clasificación suba por ciertos temas a tocar ,pero eso está todavía por verse. Se mezclaran tanto tanto personajes y elementos del manga, anime y video juegos.

no hay emparejamiento fijos en esta historia, es algo que puede variar según avance el fic.

 **Pokemon no me pertenece, solamente a sus respectivos dueños y creadores como Game Freak, nintento Satoshi Tajiri entre otros.**

* * *

Desde lo alto de un edificio observaba apacible el paisaje que en su mayoría se conformaba en árboles, algunas casas que conformaban un pequeño pueblo, no muy lejos se encontraba la ciudad.

De vez en cuando echaba una mirada a su intranquilo compañero, que daba vueltas impaciente por todo alrededor de la habitación, encorvado en señal de aburrimiento con las manos en sus bolsillos delanteros, refunfuñando y maldiciones en voz baja en ocasiones.

Alzó ligeramente los hombros y Suspiro —No llegara más pronto si pones con esa actitud Green.

El mencionado ladeo su cuello ligeramente mostrándole una cara de pocos amigos

—Sabes que no es costumbre de Lance dejar plantado a alguien y más cuando se trata de los miembros de la organización.

—Me da igual, y no lo defiendas.

—Los suponía—. Dijo soltando un suspiro resignado. —Hare una llamada a Lance, veré que sucedió...

—Déjalo, es su responsabilidad, mejor vámonos. Le comento apuntando con el meñique a la salida. —Que vaya aprendiendo a no hacernos perder nuestro tiempo.

Red pensó en replicarle, aunque no fue necesario ya que como dicen: hablando del rey de roma, el anfitrión esperado hizo acto de presencia, no venía solo, estaba acompañado de dos personas, uno de ellos cargando un maletín negro.

—Red, Green Lamento este atraso, surgió un imprevisto, el vuelo de nuestros recién llegados de Alola a Kalos se adelantó antes de lo previsto, y se me pidió que los escoltara como medida de prevención a nuestros invitados.

—Solamente escusas Lance. Dijo Green con un tono entre grosero y aburrido. La mirada de Green pasó inquisitivamente sobre los otros recién llegados

— ¿Y ellos son?

—Él es Alan—dijo señalado con la mano extendida al mencionado que era a un joven de cabello índigo y ojos azules —Él junto al profesor Sycamore se encargan de investigar las mega evoluciones que son originarias de esta región, nos apoyaran en las misiones por venir aquí en Kalos... —

Se detuvo en seco cuando paso su atención al otro invitado, que por su apariencia denotaba ser un poco más joven que Alan, tal vez unos veinticinco o vientres años, tenía cabello largo, de color castaño, cual tenía atado a una coleta dejando suelto solamente dos largos mechones, además de ojos azules aunque más claros que los de su compañero.

Lance lo observaba dudando como si no supiera que hacer con este último. Él chico formó un mohín en los labios en conjunto un suspiro, dio un paso adelante y se dirigió a la mesa que estaba en el centro, y colocó la maleta encima.

—Soy ...Sasha, asistente del joven Alan. Abrió el maletín, rebelando en su interior dos pares de piedras esféricas, y un par de pulseras; una negra y otra gris con una piedra de tonalidad colorida incrustada.

—Esas son las mega piedras...dijo con cierta sorpresa Green

—Veo que sabes mucho del tema, al punto de saber cómo lucen las piedras activadoras. Comentó Alan

—no soy experto, pero mi abuelo ya me había comentado.

—Ahora en adelanté la charizardite Y y la Blastoisita les pertenece.

Dijo Alan a lo que Red asintió, y dio una reverencia a Alan en agradecimiento, quien le señaló la piedra de tonos cálidos—.Dado que al pokemon que tienes te corresponde la charizardite Y.

Red se colocó la pulsera, y luego tomó la piedra, la alzó unos segundos, observando aquellos colores rojizos con amarillo que daban la impresión de la estructura del ADN.

—Esa es para colocársela a tu pokemon. —Red guardo la pequeña esfera en su bolsillo, de ello poso mirada sobre Lance—He de suponer que nuestro viaje no fue solamente para entregarnos estas valiosas piedras.

—Sí, su llegada concierne en relación con Giovanni.

Red le miro unos segundo en son de reflexión —Bien, ahora explícate. Dijo austeramente Red

—Tal parece que el equipo Rocket ha empezado a asentarse en Kalos, se han registrado varios delitos bajo su nombre—Prendió una pantalla que estaba en la pared, y mostró varias fotografías con los individuos captados por la cámara en el acto delictivo —.Nuestro misión será evitar que abarquen más territorio y se instalen de manera definitiva ,se tiene que actuar antes que sea muy tarde, también protegeremos las investigaciones del profesor Sycamore y todo lo relacionado a las mega evoluciones.

Ellos no deben acceder a tal poder. Por ello la organización de los hombre G en conjunto con las autoridades de Kalos, colaborada con equipo y personal, eso incluye las piedras activadoras. Alan trabajara con ustedes dos, y será encargado en lo que concierne a las autoridades de Kalos, también será el instructor con respecto a las mega evolución.

—Enserio este pelele nos va a guiar.

Dijo Green señalando a Alan quien por su pose austera indico que le dio igual el comentario, aunque su mirada expresara otra cosa, sin embargo se mantuvo sereno, excepto por Red que decidió reprender a su compañero.

—Green compórtate.

—Solamente digo lo que pienso, miras sus fachas, aparte no necesitamos su ayuda.

—No les vendría mal la ayuda de un agente de la región—. Comento Sasha poniéndose en medio de los dos agentes—. Más tratándose del actual campeón de Kalos.

Green quedo con la boca abierta, Red sonrió contento que lo hicieran callar, Pero Lance le proyectó una fría mirada advirtiéndole con ello que se callara, el chico aunque lo notó, no hizo el menor caso. Por su parte Alan agradeció el gesto al castaño dedicándole una cálida sonrisa.

—Te aseguro que dependerán más de nuestra ayuda, que nosotros de ustedes.

—Pues adivina, este tipo de aquí atrás es campeón de Kanto. Dijo señalando a Red

—Ya va empezar. Pensó el azabache llevándose la mano a la cara.

—ex campeón dirás, porque hasta donde yo sé actualmente un chiquillo ocupa ese puesto.

—Tu maldito...

— ¡Suficiente! —Gritó Lance ya con la paciencia colmada —Alan ve y asesóralos de una vez, yo mientras hablare con Sasha .Dijo con voz severa, mirando con cierta irritación al mencionado.

* * *

Red miró con gran intriga la forma que había tomado el compañero de Green , había habido un aumento en el tamaño, el cuerpo del pokemon tenía ahora una pinta más acorazada y los dos cañones se habían fusionado en uno solo.

—Mira que coloso, en que enorme bestia te has convertido amigo. Comentó Green mirando con los ojos iluminados a su pokemon, al que daba palmadas de felicidad en su caparazón.

—Ese es Mega Blastois, tu pokemon también adquirida una nueva forma. Dijo al pasar a mirar al azabache. —Existen dos mega evoluciones de Charizard la X. —se descubrió la muñeca, y mostró su pulsera. —la cual yo tengo es tipo dragon fuego, y la tuya que es la Y que aunque permanece igual el tipo del pokemon aumenta otras habilidades.

—Eso suena bien, pruébalo Red, rápido, y de paso tengamos una batalla.

—De preferencia me gustaría ser el primero, necesito evaluar la sincronización de sus pokemon y— le extendió la mano—quisiera un batalla de campeón a campeón, sería un honor a pesar de lo limitado que será nuestro combate— .Red respondió al saludo estrechando el brazo.

—No tiene caso hacer una evaluación, no tiene mucha ciencia...auch. Red le reprendió dándole un codazo.

—El poder que da las piedras es enorme, puede que sus pokemon no lo resistan. No me mal entiendan, sus pokemon son de alta categoría, pero el poder de la mega evolución tiende a ser un cambio brusco tanto física como mentalmente, además de la enorme carga de poder puede ser estresante , por eso necesito revisar que todo esté en orden .

Red y Alan se posicionaron en los extremos de los campos de batalla, Alan liberó a su pokemon, un Charizard de buen tamaño, que tenia en su cuello un collar metálico, en el cual llevaba en el centro la dicho piedra charizardite X que a diferencia de su melliza charizardite Y tenía tonos azulados. Red igualmente dejó salir a su pokemon, que se presentó con un gran rugido, Red se acercó a su compañero, y le acaricio la cien, se sacó una pequeña cadena en la cual instalo la pequeña joya.

—Confía en mí. Acercó con cariño su frente a la de charizard. Y le puso el collar.

Alan por su parte , activó su piedra , así su Pokemon se comenzó a cubrir en un halo de luz entre blanco y tonos multicolores. Las garras de charizard se agrandaron, daban la apariencia de ser más flexible casi como lo serían las manos humanas, de sus alas y hombros aparecieron picos semi curvados ,de su boca comenzó a emanar llamas de color azul, y de poco a poco su piel fue adquiriendo un tono oscuro, con algunas partes como el vientre los picos de sus alas y la parte inferior de la envergadura de sus alas adquirieron un color azul.

Tanto entrenador como pokemon se miraron con orgullo mutuo. Red se sorprendió de la forma tomada, vio a su compañero el cual golpeó ligeramente la cola contra el suelo en señal de aprobación y que entendía lo que pasaría, así que el joven de ojos carmesí activo su piedra imitando lo hecho y dicho por su instructor.

La forma que adquirió su pokemon no era tan tosca que la de su contrario, de hecho eran rasgos un poco más finos. Los dos cuernos se convirtieron en uno solo, las alas se unieron a los brazos los cuales adquirieron una forma más carcomida en las orillas. Y el mentón había adquirido el tono crema de su estómago.

El pokemon, dejo escapar un enorme rugido haciendo gala de su nueva forma ante sus espectadores—Veo que estas lleno de energía—.Le elogió su entrenador.

— Comencemos la batalla—.sugirió Alan—.Te concedo el primer ataque.

—Bien, usa lanzallamas. El pokemon obedeció la orden, pero el ataque fue esquivado por su rival quien por órdenes de su entrenador se acercó volando a poca altura a una enorme velocidad , preparándose para atinar un puño eléctrico , Red viendo esto le mando repeler el ataque con cola dragón, los ataques chocaron .El Charizard de Alan al ver su ataque bloqueado alzó el vuelo, siendo seguido por su rival.

Mientras tanto Green observaba el combate, en lo alto de las gradas estando recargado en los barandales metálicos. Ambos pokemon se perseguían lanzándose él fue una vista entretenido a pesar que desde su punto de vista no estaban más que jugando, pero entre explosiones, rugidos y gritos de emoción, su atención se desvió al captar al asistente de Alan, y a Lance al otro extremo de las yardas. El chico se estaba despidiendo dando una reverencia , pero cuando el castaño quiso retirarse fue jalado bruscamente del hombro izquierdo .Lance se inclinó cercas del oído del chico , donde susurro algunas palabras nada audibles para Green pero que por la expresión molesta del chico daba entender que no fue nada grato, Sasha le aparta sin delicadeza con un empujón en el pecho , por últimos sus miradas se encontraron la azul versus los ojos dorados de su superior, parecía que se estaban retando, pero al final Lance dio por acabado esta situación y se retiró.

Ya con el pelirrojo lejos, Sasha prestó atención al combato, se acercó a los barandales, y se agarró de uno. Green alzo una ceja ante la próxima expresión que formó el castaño de ojos azules, expreso un gesto áspero acompañado de una mirada melancólica y una sonrisa que denotaba amargura.

En la batalla el pokemon de Alan logró sujetar la cola del otro Charizard y le arrojó contra el suelo, acompañado de un puño eléctrico en la cabeza. La caída rompió el suelo, y levanto montones de tierras y escombros de piedras.

—Muy bien, ahora usa anillo ígneo. Ordeno Alan, a lo que enseguida la tierra comenzó abrirse, de cual empezaron igualmente a brotar enormes llamas.

—Escapa ahora.

Le ordenó, pero el golpe le dejo inmovilizado, y las piedras salidas atraparon al gran lagarto de fuego. El estadio se llenó de humo, mientras que el Charizard de tonos oscuros sobrevolaba alrededor del campo de batalla esperando alguna señal del otro pokemon, pero al poco tiempo en que se disipo el humo y las piedras habían desaparecido, el Charizard de Red aun yacía de pie, con rastros visibles del impacto de ese ataque, pero sin rastro de querer declinar.

 _—Sin duda pertenece a un campeón._ Pensó con emoción Alan al contemplar la fuerza de aquella criatura.

— ¿Colega estas bien?

Le preguntó Red. Su pokemon se giró lentamente, el azabache dios un paso hacia atrás cuando se topó con los ojos de su compañero que se tornaron de un amarillo brillante, las fauces se estaban arrugando con el abrir de su gran hocico dejando escapar violentos gruñidos.

Red sintió como una corriente eléctrica le recorrió la espalda, acompañado de una sensación de malestar que le advertía del peligro. Green que había vuelto a la observación del combate, Junto a los demás espectadores, observó con gran temor como el gran lagarto se lanzó al ataque contra su propio entrenador.

Continuara...

* * *

Gracias por leer, si les gusto les agradecería mucho que comentaran, también si gustan dar consejos, o señalarme las faltas de ortografía (que ese apartado me distraigo demasiado y no domino al cien )o redacción o sintaxis son bienvenidos.


	2. Una disculpa no basta

**Pokemon no me pertenece, solamente a sus respectivos dueños y creadores como Game Freak, nintento Satoshi Tajiri entre otros.**

* * *

A duras penas esquivó el lanzallamas, ya que el impacto rozó en su brazo, se desplomó en el suelo adolorido mordiéndose los labios por la herida que se sujetó por inercia en un intento inútil por aliviar el dolor de la área afectada . Pudo escuchar a los lejos la voz de Green gritándoles con desesperación que se apartara del sitio mientras Charizard lanzaba de manera delirante ataques sin dirección alguna. Uno de ellos fue a dar donde se encontraba el castaño de ojos ámbar.

— ¡Cuidado!

Gritó Sasha que lo derribó al suelo,y cubrió la cabeza de ambos del ataque y de los escombros que caían tras el impacto - ¿Estas bien?-Le pregunto su salvador, Green asintió. Luego buscó a Red entre el caos que se estaba dando allí abajo; el azabache estaba intentando calmar a su pokemon.

—¡Idiota!—Le gritó Green todavia tumbado en el suelo —.Así solamente conseguirás que te mate.

Red se acercaba lento al lagarto, sosteniendo el brazo que tenia la quemadura, que ya empezaba a escurrir sangre

—Chari..zar.— decía entre cortado y jadeando por el dolor sofocante en su piel. Su pokemon no lo escuchaba seguía lanzando iracundo ataques alrededor del campo de batalla.

—No te acerques Red, deja que nos encarguemos de esto.—Le advirtió Alan, pero Red le ignoró y siguió adelante, el hombre de cabellos índigos le miró con comprensión y ordenó a su pokemon mantenerse preparado y atacar de ser necesario, le daría la oportunidad a Red de tranquilizar a su pokemon sin la necesidad de la violencia, en caso de no funcionar actuaria.

Ya más cercas Red volvió decir el nombre su compañero esta vez con un tono de voz más suave, buscando tranquilizarlo pero fue en vano la cola del enorme lagarto fue arrojado como un latigazo justo en su estómago, dicho golpe lo lanzó hasta estampar contra la pared.

Su vista se empezó a nublar del dolor, se sintió sofocado y lentamente fue perdiendo las fuerzas para mantener la conciencia, apenas podía escuchar las distintas voces gritar su nombre, poco a poco se fueron convirtiendo en un simple última visión que tuvo fue la silueta de los dos charizard enfrentándose entre sí,para después sumergirse en una total oscuridad.

Sintió su cuerpo ligero como si cayera al vacío, pero sus parpados los sentía imposibles de abrir, como si le pesara moverlos, debería sentirse desesperado pero al contrario en ese estado le transmitía un sentimiento de tranquilidad quería dejarse llevar por aquella emoción que inundaba su pecho ¿Estaba muriendo? O ¿Ya estaba muerto? Se preguntó así mismo, aquel pensamiento lo abrumó. Entonces sollozos comenzaron escucharse, era un llanto muy desconsolador, lleno de una enorme tristeza y sufrimiento; el corazón de Red sintió como si un hueco se formara en su pecho, era como si él fuera el responsable de aquel dolor.

—Red.

Escuchó su nombre, más de una vez se repitió, entre ello los sollozos desaparecían y aquella voz se hacía más perceptible .Lentamente pudo recuperar la fuerzas para poder mover sus parpados, tras unos cuantos pestañeos pudo abrir los ojos.

—Lance.

—Al fin has despertado—. El pelirrojo soltó un suspiro aliviado al verlo consiente.

— ¿Cómo te sietes?

Levantó su espalda levemente con la ayuda de sus codos- ¿Todo me da vueltas? se llevó la mano a su rostro ante un repentino mareo que le vino.

—Con cuidado...—Dijo Lance con algo de inquietud y preocupación —Nos distes un buen susto.

—Charizard como está él...recuerdo que me atacó...después me desmaye.

—Él está en el centro pokemon, está estable. Alan le detuvo antes de que las cosas fueran a peor...de hecho, le estoy agradecido porque te salvo la vida.

Red frunció el ceño molesto—Lo estaría también...si Charizard no se hubiera comportado de aquella forma...es mi compañero de toda la vida,jamas había hecho algo así si eso significa los efectos secundarios de usar la mega evolución prefiero no hacerlo—. Dijo esto último con despreció.

—Entonces será un problema más a la lista con lo que se avecina.

Lance se recargó contra la pared, colocando dos dedos en su frente fruncida, tras unos segundos en una postura de meditación soltó un suspiro, volteo a ver a Red quien le lanzaba un gesto inquisitivo al mirar a su todas formas te lo iba decir, pero quería a su tiempo...Giovanni ya está enterado que estas vivo.

—Así que usándome como un títere sin avisar-. Soltó con un tono sarcástíco —.que ahora seré la carnada y ni siquiera lo sabía.

— ¡Jamás te haría algo así!

—¿Entonces?—. Dijo esta vez con voz cada vez más aprensiva.

—Quiero que estés a salvo de él por ... por eso le pedí al profesos Sycamore que te concediera las piedras de mega evolución, y te traje a Kalos porque sé que es algo que te concierne, y he de admitir porque no tengo mejor hombre para ponerlo tras las rejas que tú, fuiste el primeros en ponerlo contra la espalda y la pared.

—Y ahora me quiere muerto...Lo más divertido es que no recuerdo que lo hizo enojar tanto, y eso es literalmente.

—Incluso yo me sorprendí cuando él supo que eras un espía de los hombre G, y que todavía te quería como su segundo al mano, pero ahora eso ha cambiado...

—precisamente por eso no es divertido tener amnesia

Las bisagras de la puerta chirriaron levemente, la puerta se abrió haciendo acto de presencia el joven asistente de Alan. Lance endureció el gesto, y frunció los labios, despego su espalda de la pared y fue hasta donde estaba el castaño al que tomó bruscamente del brazo.

— ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! —.Lo sacudió con violencia del brazo; el pobre muchacho soltó un quejido de dolor, por la presión del agarre.

— ¡Lance basta! —.Le recriminó Red.

Estaba sorprendido por la repentina actitud del pelirrojo. Lance ante la llamada de atención aflojó el aferre de su mano en el chico, quien dio un tirón fuerte para liberar su brazo de su agresor.

—Las reglas son claras, para entrar tienen que tener la autorización adecuada.

—Y yo señor le aseguro que la mientras se sobaba el brazo, luego pase su mirada en el encamillado— La pareja del joven Red me solicito que lo guiara hasta aquí, solamente vine a verificar que estuviera consiente. El ya vendrá enseguida solamente está firmando la autorizació por mi parte me retiro.

— ¡Espera!—Le detuvo Red —.¿Sabes la razón de que Charizard se saliera de control ? es culpa de la mega evolución.

—No soy nadie con la autoridad para decirle. Sin embargo los investigadores lo denominan estado Berseck*, Alan te sabrá explicar mejor-. Tomó rumbo a la salida pero se detuvo al llegar debajo del dintel de la entrada.—La mega evolución es una prueba tanto para entrenador como pokemon, si aquello ocurrió, significa algo, es importante que te pongas al tanto de lo que ocurre en tu interior.

Aquello aunque por una parte le parecía un ataque disimulado a su persona dejo pensativo al azabache, quien miró a sus brazos que yacían vendados, haciéndole recordar el reciente incidente.

Al retirarse se encontró a Green llegando, a quien saludo, y luego inclinó la cabeza en reverencia para despedirlo. Lance con paso atrabancado y sin despedirse si quiera, le siguió por detrás cerrando la puerta de un azote.

—Vaya, vaya, acaso nuestro Lance volvió a ser rechazado—. Expresó con voz sarcástica el castaño.

Red le miró incrédulo — ¿A Lance le gusta?

—Eso dicen los rumores —Puso su dedo anular en su cien, luego dejó entre ver una amplia sonrisa —Pero si me preguntas: no creo que sean simples chismes.

—A mí me parece que lo odia, apenas lo notó y ya quería echarlo a patadas del cuarto.

—Tal vez ya se hartó de ser rechazado.

Green se colocó a un lado de Red y se llevó las manos hacia atrás—Sabias que ese chico es novio de Alan, sale con su propio jefe.

—Ni idea—. Comento con tono aburrió —Creí que habías venido a ver mi estado, no ha contarme los chismes de la semana.

—Que aburrido eres, como siempre.

El castaño tomó una postura más relajada, se sentó en a un lado de la cama — ¿Estas bien? —Su voz se tornó más suave de lo habitual.

—Sí.

—Qué bueno...—Green pasó a observar el cuerpo de Red, lleno de vendas alrededor del estomas, pero especialmente en su brazo izquierdo, el cual recorrió con un dedo, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarlo.

—Green—.Le susurró Red al ver su rostro tan abatido. En eso Green se mordió los labios y frunció las cejas, dejando ver un gran enfado en sus ojos castaños.

— ¡Porque me distes un susto de muerte! ¡Idiota!. Le acertó un fuerte golpe en la espalda— ¿Qué...que te pasa?—dijo a duras penas por la punzada de dolor que le recorrió por la parte de atrás.

—Ni supliques.—

Le dijo entre rezongos. — ¡Yo soy quien debe estarte reclamando! gritó nuevamente mostrando el puño en alto en amenaza al azabache, mientras con su otra mano zangoloteaba al desdichado de Red que por lo adolorido que estaba no podía defenderse. —Eres al único loco que conozco capaz de hacer esas cosas, no sé porqué sigo contigo.

—¡Deja de hacer de eso! auch.

Le había vuelto golpear esta vez en la cabeza. Tras unos minutos más de maltrato, lo soltó, dejándolo caer de un empujón. Se cruzó de brazos, y giró su cabeza en un gesto de indignación. Pero a los pocos segundo dejo caer su cabeza en ambas manos cubriéndose el rostro, para ocultar las lágrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos, y que a duras penas podía retener.

—No vuelvas... a hacer... algo así —. Aunque su voz sonara entrecortada, no llegaba a sonar lastimera,luchaba por no mostrarse tan frágil sin embargo... Red viendo el estado del castaño arrastró su mano entre las sabanas y sostuvo la mano de su compañero, y entrelazó sus dedos con las de Green. Agarró su cabeza, y le dio un beso en la cien, éste le dedico una leve sonrisa ladeo la cabeza en negación y le sostuvo con la otra mano el mentón al azabache.

—Tendrás que hacer más que eso para disculparte.

—Eso me temo—. Comento mostrando una cálida sonrisa.

Continuara...

* * *

Gracias por leer, comentarios sugerencias, criticas señalaciones con la ortografía, la sintaxis son bien recibidas especialmente, la ortografía que no es mi fuerte, y me distraigo con facilidad en ese apartado.

Berseck: es un estado que aparece en los juegos de mundo misterioso, específicamente el Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon.(aquí lo usare pero estará un poco diferente a como sale en el juego mezclado con algo del anime)

.


End file.
